Two Hearts
by 1011
Summary: The Doctors life in danger causes him and Rose, both, to realize how much they love each other. (Total fluff! Rated T because I'm paranoid.)


**Thanks for taking a chance on my story, it means a lot to me. So here we go!**

** Two Hearts **

* * *

Rose jammed her key into the TARDIS' door and rushed in. She turned to see The Doctor a few feet away from her running full speed with twenty men on his tail. They started to fire and the Doctor jumped into the TARDIS with it slamming its doors behind him. With a loud thud he hit the floor and rolled onto his side. Groaning, he pushed him self up to stand by Rose. She smiled softly and saw him cringe in pain.

"Rose." He moaned as he reached up to his neck "Rose, they hit me." His finger fumbled around his neck until he pulled out an object, which appeared to be a silver dart. He looked at her then back at the dart, before licking the tip.

"Rose." He barely said, as his neck started to strain.

"Rose, it's Zyintex, and not just any old type of Zyintex, Its Red Zyintex."

"And?" Rose asked as his breathing increased a little."

"Theres no cure." He said as she looked at him in pure agony. He looked at her his dark brown eyes deep with emotion. Her eyes felt misty as she looked away. He didn't need to see her cry, especially not now.

"Well..."

"What! Doctor please let me help." Her head snapped back in his direction hopping for an answer. He looked reluctantly at her then back at the little silver object in his hand.

"Please!" she pleaded. He couldn't die on her, he didn't even know the surface of what she felt for him.

"Please!" She cried, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Saliva, human salvia. And it can't be forcefully taken, the human has to give it."

"How? Doctor please let me help." She begged as he turned and looked away yet again.

"Um..." He started as his cheeks turned a slight scarlet. He ran his tongue over his lips and turned to face her.

"Oh, um," Rose gestured to her lips.

"Yeah," he sighed tugging at his ear nervously. She turned to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat. She would do anything for him even this, yet she still felt hesitant. He looked her in the eyes his expression unreadable. with a sudden groan his body tensed and he fell over backwards. Rose ran to his side and sat down next to him.

"Rose." He barely whispered, obviously in pain.

"Rose I'm sorry." He grabbed the top of her head and brought their lips together. Rose sat stunned as the Doctor ran his fingers through her dirty golden hair. She closed her eyes and let The Doctor comfort her. His gentle hand in her hair and his soft lips against hers, made her hum in delight. She loved him so much and hoped he felt the same. He pulled away and laid his head down on the floor softly breathing.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after a moment of silence. He lifted his eyebrow and hummed in response to tired to open his eyes.

"You don't have too apologize for that." The Doctor opened his eyes and stared at Rose.

"I know." He said as he lifted himself up to his elbows.

"What?" Rose asked as he offered her a small smirk.

"Well I told you the saliva couldn't be taken forcefully only willfully."

"And?" She questioned as his smirk grew larger.

"I'm not dead Rose Tyler."

"Oh." Rose turned her head and blushed.

"I did quiet enjoy it though." He said as he stared affectionately at her.

"I'd get poisoned all the time for that." Rose felt her blush grow as she shifted to look him in the eyes. He beamed as she leaned in closer to look him over.

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked as he grinned boyishly at her.

"A-ok." he said as he leaned in closer making their nose touch. Rose's breath hitched as he reached a hand up and ghosted it over her cheek.

"My beautiful Rose." he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She met his embrace, reaching her fingers up to his hair, and running them through it. He hummed and repeated her motions weaving his fingers through hers. She groaned in disappointment as he pulled away. Rose met his gaze her golden and honey brown eyes soft with affection. He was about to say something but the TARDIS' sudden wheezing caused him to hop to his feet. He ran over to her controls and cooed softly as he stroked her. Rose stood up and brushed her trousers off. The TARDIS gave a sudden jolt causing her to fall over backwards. Its gentle wheezing began as it started to materialize.

"Doctor?" She asked as she picked her self up.

"Doctor?" Rose walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Do you wanna see where we are?"

"Oh of course." He grabbed his coat and stopped in front of the door resting his hand on it. He turned his head back to Rose as she paced to his side.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" she asked with a tongue in teeth smile.

"Our, adventure is only just beginning Rose Tyler." And with that he pushed the doors open stepping out into the new world with Rose's fingers entwined in his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me any reviews or comments, and favorite/follow this story.**


End file.
